Aura of Legendaries
by TheAriaRiver
Summary: Ash, 2 months away from competing in the Unova League and turning 15 finds that time is running out for both his Aura and the Legendary Pokemon of the world. Watch as him and his old friends protect the legendaries from a new evil team from the Kalos Region. How does he go in Unova Legaue, will his Aura overload, what legendaries are captured and what are the consequences?


**Hello Everyone! *Dodges tomatoes and other stuff* Yes i am sorry i have been away for so long, but I just had my busiest term for the school year. If you live in Queensland then you know what i am talking about with QCE's. Well not the real ones but practices and if you don't know what they are it is 7 hours straight tests with one 45 minute break. Two days in a row. I am now happy to say that I am on exam Block and only have 2 exams left, a Graphics and Maths. I did my English yesterday and I was watching some of the new Pokémon XY episodes, more specifically the Korrina Arc. I love Lucario's in general and that is why I find the 8th Movie one of the best ones.**

**Now I all sure that you thinking, "Rachel, what about your other stories?"  
Calm my children, they are in progress, I re-read some of them and wasn't very happy with them so I am re wrtting them with the help of a Beta. YAY!**

**Now this is only a preview as I don't think I will update for 2 weeks, I have weird tastes in fandoms, I go from books to movies to cartoons to games back to books agian. Now if you would like list of the things i have been hooked on and recommend them read the bottom of this chapter.**

**NOW AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE, IF YOU THINK YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A BETA FOR THIS STORY THEN MESSAGE ME, I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF I HAVE A BETA, IM JUST SAYING. Now ladies and gentlemen I present to you, "The Aura of Legendries**

_'Italics' – Thoughts human or Pokemon  
_  
"Normal" - Talking

* * *

"What! you're leaving?" Iris yells as Ash and Cilan cringe at the loud screaming from the aspiring dragon master.

Ash sigh as he turns and looks towards the cruiser as they were standing on the dock in Virbank City where he has just won the final badge needed for his eligibility to compete in the Unova League. "Yeah, the league doesn't start for another 2 months" Ash then looks down at his hand and balls them up into fists "there is also something really important I have to do"

"Can't we come with you?" Cilan asks ad Ash shakes his head  
"Yeah you are turning 15 in 2 months" Iris added "We were going to celebrate your birthday"  
"Sorry, I would love it if you all could come along but me, but me turning 15 is one of the reasons that me Pikachu and an old friend have to go to back. I cannot tell you what it is now but I might when I come back for the league. Okay, but I am going to turn 15 during the league."

"Not even a little clue" Iris inquires as Ash turns to face the boat as Pikachu nuzzles his cheek  
"Let's just say that I have to find an old friend"  
"Is it a Pokemon? Or even where you are going" Cilan asks

"Maybe, maybe not. Top secret" Ash gives a cheeky grin  
Iris's eye twitches as Axew pops out of her hair "ASH KETCHUEM, you are such a little kid!"

Ash just smiles and says with slight sadness, "I have to go soon."  
"Okay" the both say with slight sadness as the boat horns to leave.  
"That's my que; see you both in a month at Vertress city conference" Ash yells back as he runs for the boat.

* * *

"Welcome back to Sinnoh buddy" Ash smiles as he walks off the boat that was docked at Veilstone City. It has taken them a whole week of non-stop ocean liner travel to get from the far side of Unova, through the Sevii Isles then up around Kanto to the East side of Sinnoh.  
"Pikapi Pikachu" the small yellow mouse cheers as Ash laughs and pats his head.

"So what is the plan huh Pikachu"  
"Pika-ka Chupi, Pikachu Pikapi"  
"Hmmm, I suppose but we have to find both of them and start before next week, that should give us enough Pikachu, and I am not taking a boat again. That took way too long." He chuckles as Pikachu nods in agreement.

Ash looks around Veilstone City and a thought strikes him "Hey Pikachu, we should go and visit Reggie, maybe even Paul will be there"  
Pikachu nods and cheers in the prospect of battling Paul. The purpled haired trainer did promise a battle the next time they would meet each other.

A smile crosses Ash's face as he heads through the streets looking for Reggie's house. After 20 minutes of walking around the city with no luck and reappearing at the fountain in the middle of the city.

Ash sides on the edge of the fountain and he sighs as Pikachu jumps off his shoulder  
"Why am I so terrible with directions" Pikachu just shakes his head and pats his paw on Ash's leg to say 'I know'

Suddenly a voice knocks Ash out of his small depression "Huh, Ash is that you?"  
Ash looks up as sees a teen about his height with purple hair that was wearing a blue jacket with grey pants.

"Paul!" Ash calls a little too loudly and a small cringe appears on Paul's face  
"What's with the overly positive attitude" Paul says calmly as Ash stands up  
"I have come back to Sinnoh to find an old friend, but since I docked here I decided to pay you and Reggie a visit but. I got lost" Ash sweat drops as Pikachu sighs.

The smallest of smiles appears on Paul's face as he waves Ash over "Come on, my house is this way"  
A large grin appears on Ash's face as he follows his old rival.  
"So Ash, which region did you just come from?"

"Unova"  
"Unova? Where is that"  
"All the way over the ocean"  
"Anything else about where it is?" Paul looks at the trainer with a small look of shock at his slight directional stupidity

"Uhhhh, nooo, but it took so long to get here" he draws out the last word as Pikachu and Paul sigh.

"So did you decide to take a break" Paul says as they enter the gate of Reggie's house  
"Hmmm, don't really know, I got all the badges but the league doesn't start for another month"  
Paul walks up towards the door and waves to his Pokemon who were sitting around the front porch, Pikachu gave a small nod to each of them with Electivire giving him one back.

"Welcome home Paul," Reggie smiles as the two enter the house "Huh, Ash!"  
"Hey Reggie" Ash and Pikachu smile.  
"It's good to see you and you too Pikachu, what are you doing here in Sinnoh again?" Reggie puts down the knife, wipes his hands from making Pokemon food, and walks over to the two.

"Taking a 'break' from Unova"  
"Isn't that the region furthest from Sinnoh"  
"I guess" Ash shrugs as Reggie lets out a small chuckle, "It was a little of a change with all new Pokemon but it is very fun."

Ash turns to face Paul with a questioning look "So Paul, what are you doing currently?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah" Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and onto the coffee table as the three sit down on the couches. Reggie smiles and strokes Pikachu's head who leans into the touch happily.

"Well" he leans back as he looks out the window "Like I said to you when I left the Sinnoh league I have been training to battle Brandon again. But sadly I can't find him. I have been trying to find him for a month but nothing…" he sighs out.  
"Well the guy is top secret" Reggie chuckles as his brother's eye twitches

Paul sits up and looks straight at Ash "Hey Ash, don't you have his number?"  
"Oh yeah, I do. Do you want me to call him for you?"  
"Whatever." He says turning his head away.

"Yeah! But only if I get to watch your battle" A large grin appears on Ash's face as a small one graces Paul's in acceptance.

* * *

"Hey Brandon!" Ash calls over the video phone  
"What do I have the pleasure Ash" Brandon smiles crossing his arms at seeing the young man who defeated him nearly two years ago.

Ash runs off the screen and shoves Paul into the picture that has a look of slight annoyance on his face as he was grimacing from being pushed by the raven haired teen.  
"You remember Paul right?"  
"The younger brother of Reggie that I battled back in Snowpoint, Correct"

"Correct Sir" Paul answers as Ash butts in  
"Paul was wondering if he could have another battle with you, he has been training to battle you again since the end of the Sinnoh League."

"Is this true young man?" Brandon's steely gaze looks on Paul, "That has been a long time to train just to battle me."  
"Yes, I have been training for re-match, that is if you accept" Paul hastily adds in the last part while Ash just looks giddy

A small smile appears on Brandon's face "Well you're in luck young man, I am currently in Sinnoh studying some ruins"  
"Which ones"  
"The Ancient temple on Iron Island"

"NO WAY!" Ash shoves Paul out-of-the-way, as he looks at Brandon on the screen "That's where I need to go, that's why I am back in Sinnoh."  
"Really Ash? For what reason, I hope it is not to battle me again?" A chuckle comes from the Pyramid King

"Top secret Brandon" Ash closes his eyes and holds a finger up to his lips.  
"Even more than the battle frontier"  
"Yep!" Pikachu cheers along with Ash and Paul takes over talking again glaring at his old Rival from his over enthusiastic attitude.

"Will one week work" Brandon asks and Paul nods, "Then the battle will take place in one week today in the Battle Pyramid, it will be a three on three battle. I will see you then" And with that the King shuts off the connection and Paul sighs with relief.

"Ash"  
"What?" Ash turns around from chatting with Pikachu  
"Thanks" a small smirk appears on Pauls face as a full blown smile grows on Ash's

"No problem, but" the smile changes to a smirk "you have to allow me to travel to Iron Island with you"  
A small grunt comes from Paul as Pikachu and Ash laugh and Reggie enters the room and smiles at the two.  
"So I hear you two are going to Iron Island?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of flying on Staraptor as I can't walk the across the entire of Sinnoh in seven days"  
"Good idea, Ash do you have a flying Pokemon with you" Reggie turns to look at Ash  
"Yeah Tranquill"  
"Never heard of that Pokemon before" Paul says as Reggie smiles

"Paul," Paul turns to looks at his older brother "There are many Pokemon that can only be found in Unova, and you can't find any Pokemon from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh in Unova"  
"Really"  
"Yeah" Ash confirms, "I have lots of new Pokemon from Unova"

At the mention of 'new Pokemon' Pikachu turns to Ash and starts to gesture and talk to him  
"Pikapi, Pikachu, Kapi Chuka"  
"Eeheheh" Ash nervously laughs out as Pikachu taps his small foot as Paul smirks.

"What did the mouse tell you, is it that you're an idiot"  
"Yes, but I forgot the reason why we were in Veilstone in the first place….Hey im not an idiot" Ash yells the last part at Paul who chuckles and walks outside towards his other Pokemon as Reggie hands him some bowls of food to give to them.

Ash yells out a "Hey" and runs out the door following him while Reggie just laughs shaking his head and walks back inside to make more Pokemon food.

* * *

"So why are we walking through the forest again?"  
"To find an old friend." Ash answers with a small smile as he remembers the adventures he had with this Pokemon both good and bad part but mainly the connection that they had and still do.  
"A Pokémon?"  
"Yeah!"

They were currently walking through the forest with Ash 'claiming' to know where to go. Paul had decided to tag along with Ash who was reuniting with a Pokemon in the forest outside Paul's home City, Veilstone City.

"So why wouldn't this Pokemon come with you when you were in Sinnoh before?" Paul turns to look at Ash as leaves crunch under their feet.  
"He and I were both not ready, but now is the time." Ash look off into the distance as Pikachu's ears twitch as multiple bug Pokemon run along the forest floor.

"Both Ready?"  
"He had a duty, but now what he and I are planning to do overrules his other duties"  
"Duties?"  
"Not saying anything" Ash gives his full teeth smile as Paul turns back to look along the path

The purple haired trainer grunts "Fine." as they exit out the other end of the forest and Paul and Ash reach up to cover their eyes as they adjust to the bright light from exiting the shaded trees.

Small little houses dot the land as happy people tender to the land. However, what striked Paul the most was the numerous, well more than he had ever seen, amount of Riolu and Lucario in the town. Lucario and Riolu were seen as hard Pokemon to find, even though their main region was Sinnoh it was still a feat if any trainer saw a wild Riolu or Lucario.

"Paul, welcome to the Lucario Kingdom" Ash spreads his arms out wide as Pikachu gives a cry of excitement as Paul then turns to him.  
"Your friend is a Lucario or Riolu?"  
"Riolu, well I think he still is." Ash shrugs as they walk through the fields towards the largest house where a large oak tree was outside the door.

"You had the opportunity to catch a Riolu and you waited. Wow, your dumber than I even remember. How will you know if he is still here?" Paul looks forward as Lucario's and Riolu's look at Ash with confusion as they walk through the town which Ash takes no notice of.  
Ash opens his mouth to retort to the insult as a sensation stops him, a jolt runs through his veins as something familiar was approaching. "Anyway, he knows were here"

"Ra!" a voice rings out as a small blue Pokemon runs forward toward Ash, pushing through the legs of the humans and Lucario's around him.  
"Riolu!" Ash cries out as he spreads open his arms and the Emanation Pokemon runs into his arms for a hug. His vision turns blue as emotions of happiness and surprise pour into his mind from the small Pokemon.

"Im glad to see you too Riolu" Ash pulls away and gives a warm smile to the beaming Pokemon who starts to speak

"Ra, Riolu lo Rar, Lu?"  
"Why am I here? Well im turning 15 soon and you know what that means" Ash gives a secret smile to the Pokemon who drifts off thinking.

"What is so important about turning 15?" Paul inquires as Riolu ponders. Riolu then suddenly looks at Ash with awe and wonder. He holds a paw out and places it over Ash's heart as the appendages on the side of his head rise and then fall. Ash flinches as his eyes flash blue and power flows through his veins, he smiles down at Riolu.

Ash nods to Riolu who starts shaking with excitement and points to himself and then Ash "Rio, lulu"  
"Of course Riolu, I can't think of anyone better"

"Hello….information?" Paul interrupts again as Riolu starts pulling Ash towards the largest house  
"You will find out at Iron Island, now come on Paul!" Ash waves him over as he stumbles as Riolu laughs as Pikachu grips onto his shoulder.

Paul sighs and follows Ash, a few couple of hundred meters behind the running human and two Pokemon he sees them stop and start talking to an old man. As he gets closer the conversation becomes clearer.

"That is wonderful my dear boy! Riolu I am so proud of you" Riolu looks up at the man with teary eyes as he jumps into a hug. "I will miss you Riolu, there is no greater position than what you are about to become and who you are doing it with."

"So Ash are we going now, I need to train" Paul says sternly as Ash turns to face him  
"Just a moment Paul," Ash turns and bends down so he is level with Riolu, "Let this be the start to a great life Riolu, with new beginnings as the start to a better world."

Riolu grins and taps the Pokeball that is in Ash's hand and let's himself get caught without any hesitation. Ash smile as he holds the Pokeball up and yells, "Alright, I caught a…Riolu!"  
"PiPikachu!" Pikachu cheers as Paul barely restrains from holding in a laugh at the weirdness of the Kanto trainer.

* * *

**Hello again my children in the world of Fanfiction. I know that i have been away for nearly 3 months an unaceptable time but as the holidays are apporaching I will be re-writing my old stories more spasificly Kings and Queens at Hogwarts. Yay! **

**Now if you need recomendations of new things to read or fan girl about like I do then I have some stuff for you. Now I very much disliked the 2nd season of Legend of Korra but I loved the 3rd. Kai and Jinora are now one of my new OTP's. I love Papa Tenzin ;P Speaking of OTP's I reccently came across Scorose or Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. So cute! I love it how thier fathers hate each other it is like Romeo and Juliet. Danny Phantom crossovers, any kind are also one of the first things I check when I log onto this site. Hmm, Pokemon XY is also better than the Unova series, I did like it but I prefered the other Regions that includes Kalos over Black and White. How to train your dragon has fallen down a little but is still up there for my favorite movie of all time.**

**Signing out Rachel,**

**P.S message me if you want to be this story's Beta. I am a crap speller.**


End file.
